Kirby RPG Plot
by Adam W. Lancaster
Summary: This plot is one of my greatest game ideas ever.


For future reference, some of the planets have been renamed. Furthermore, Kirby and all related aspects of Kirby are owned by Nintendo and not by me. However, this plotline itself is owned by me. You can comment on it here or on my deviantART page, KaosKnight.

Shivera - Shiver Star  
Ripplisso - Ripple Star  
Neoasis - Neo Star  
Terrian - Rock Star

The Story:

The story starts off with Metaknight receiving a message from Sirius the Prophet telling him to train Kirby in order to prepare him for the conflict to come. Meanwhile, Kirby is traveling across Popstar looking for the best foods he can find, and he stops at Valence, a town on the outskirts of a ruined city. In the city, Wadee is trying to get people to watch his magic show, but no one is willing to pay. Kirby shows up and gives Wadee a piece of one of the pies he got down the street, and Wadee thanks him by showing him around town. As they're touring the village, a scream of terror is heard from the line separating the village and the forest.

A little girl is running away from apples flying everywhere. Kirby rushes into the fray and inhales one of the apples and spits it out into the forest. It hit something, and the apples stop flying. Kirby and Wadee take the girl back to the village only to be confronted by the village militia, who blame the girl for the disappearances of several children in the forest. Kirby and Wadee fight the militia and promptly beat them, when the mayor shows up and gives Kirby and Wadee a mission: to go into the forest and purge whatever is in there. They fight their way into the forest, ending up fighting a corrupt version of Whispy Woods. When they finish beating Whispy, they find a small container of green fluid hanging off of its' back. They take the fluid with them back to the village, and Kirby has Alpha analyze it.

It turns out that the fluid is a strange material with traces of Dark Matter in it, so now that Kirby knows what he's dealing with, he goes off on a flight course directly for Ripplisso. However, he is shot down by an Aqualissian Battleship on the way there, forcing him to crash on Terrian. There, in the desolate town of Exos, he finds Ribbon, who tackles him with glee. Ribbon explains that Ripplisso has been invaded by Marx and his minions (the Marxians) and she needs Kirby's help to take it back. As they're about to leave they see the Halberd X fly overhead and promptly get shot down by the same Battleship that shot down Kirby. Kirby, Wadee, Alpha, and Ribbon rush out into the desert to find the ruins of the Halberd X.

Metaknight appears from under the wreckage, and says the ship that just shot him down was under the influence of Marx, as well as directing everyone's attention to the base he crashed near that also belonged to Marx. If they could take over the base, Metaknight would have his knights repair the Halberd X and the Warpstar. The five invade the base, making sure to destroy all of the vials of green fluid they find as well as taking any blueprints for the material with them. After complete domination of the base has been made, The Halberd X and Warpstar are taken down to the Shipyard Repair Center, where their repairs take place. In the meantime, Metaknight takes Kirby over to the ruined coliseum where he begins to train Kirby in the Sword Ability and Fighter Ability. When the training is done, Kirby is worn out, but when they get back to town they are attacked by a ninja named Nammu Siteffy and his Biospark partners. Metaknight and Kirby are almost defeated, but Ribbon, Wadee, and Alpha show up in the end to help them.

When Nammu is defeated, he and Metaknight exchange glances, and he disappears into the shadows. They make their way back to the base, where repairs are complete on their ships. Metaknight explains they'll just get shot down again unless they take care of the Aqualissian Battleship orbiting Terrian, so they have to either shoot it down or board it and take over it. When they finish it off, they immediately set off for Ripplisso. When they reach the planet, they are attacked by several Marxian Warships, and although they make it to the ground with the aid of the Ripplisso resistance force, the Halberd X is once again badly damaged. The resistance warns them of the war going on between Marx and Ripplisso, and repairs their ship, telling them that they need to strike the bases on the other planets until Marx is distracted. Before they can leave, however, Kirby and everyone are captured by Marxian Elites and taken to Gaolbyrd, the prison moon that orbits around Hotbeat. Kirby breaks out with Ribbon's help and after they break everyone else out (at the cost of setting the real criminals free), they take back their ship and start to form an Armada of their own.

After escaping from Hotbeat, they proceeded to destroying Marx's bases on each of the occupied planets, and they would have invaded Mecheye to confront Marx had it not been for the distress signal coming from Popstar. King Dedede had gone on a rampage and started destroying the castle, but calmed down after Kirby had beaten him. He had consumed a drink spiked with the green fluid that they had been finding all over the place. The king told them it was called Marx Matter, and that the only way they could stop the dilemma was to invade Mecheye and confront Marx himself. Leaving Tiff in charge of the planet, Dedede left with Kirby to invade Mecheye. However, the entire Marxian Navy was waiting for them. Feeling as though they were all but lost, salvation came in the form of the Ripplisso Resistance Armada and the Cavian Coalition.

Metaknight sent everyone down to invade while he and the other two armadas fought the Marxian Navy. Everyone split up, but when Kirby and Alpha made it to the front gate, Alpha was captured. It was revealed that Alpha had started to carry Kirby's DNA, and with intense increased exposure, Marx theorized that Alpha could become the perfect Kirby clone. Grouping back together, the group nearly destroyed Marx's entire stronghold looking for Alpha, but by the time they had found him, it was too late. Marx was just adding the final charge to Alpha and as soon as they walked into the room, Marx fired up the machine that was keeping Alpha locked up.

Alpha mutated and his organics started to grow over his metal skeleton, giving him pliable skin that mimicked Kirby's down to the atom. His Ability Snatch program was removed in order to give him another power generator, making him permanently keep the powers he already had but unable to get any more. The machine was unfortunately overloaded, and when the smoke cleared after the explosion, the liquids that the machine was using flowed everywhere. Alpha was now a clone of Kirby, but he seemed lifeless. In that respect, Marx gave him a new name: Necros. Necros had temporarily lost his memory of his good times as Alpha as well as his memories of being Kirby's traveling companion. As such, Kirby had to defeat Necros in 1 on 1 combat, in order to begin the memory recovery process.

After Necros began to regain his memory, everyone turned on Marx. As he retreated up to the top of his tower, the castle began collapsing. At the top of the tower, Marx went into full power mode, but was still defeated. In the months following the fall of Mecheyes' superiority as well as Marx's rule over the planets at war, Necros began his memory rehabilitation while Metaknight began investigating the source of the Dark Matter; the hidden planet, Neoasis. As it turns out, Neoasis used to be a volcanic planet known as Neo Star, but after the last eruption, an adventurous connoisseur sought the planet and turned it into a hot springs and gambling resort. The planet was hidden because it was covered in a cloaking device powered by Dark Matter itself, and the planet's weird orbital patterns only helped its cover.

After infiltrating the planet, the group defeated Master Gamblelot in an attempt to uncover the truth about where the Dark Matter had come from. As it turned out, it came from Ripplisso, which was no longer under Marx's control but still in a state of peril. Necros and Kirby invaded Ripplisso to purge the Dark Matter there, only to have the Dark Matter fly out into space and engulf the ruins of Mecheye. As Metaknight's fleet went to Mecheye, the Dark Matter went inside of the planet, awakening an ancient creature by the name of Asteroth. It seemed that Asteroth was not only a creature in the planet, it was the planet. After destroying Asteroth, the remnant of the explosion was a giant Dark Star, which Kirby and Necros went into.

In the core, Darkmind was waiting for them, but Zero-Two showed up and started to fight Darkmind. In the end, he lost to Darkmind, but as Darkmind re-assimilated him, Zero took over his body from the inside out. Unfortunately, Zero was horribly injured, and the control was unstable; Necros and Kirby were forced to defeat Zero-Three, which in turn forced Zero out of Darkmind, but Necros was lost in the process. Afterwards, Kirby was in such a deep depression, he wouldn't even eat. Metaknight, at a loss as to what to make Kirby feel better, began searching through the ruins on what was left of Mecheye, and found as if by miracle, a vial of Necros's DNA. Using his now-vast resources, he made a direct clone of Necros.


End file.
